


Plans and Preparations

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Racism, Shopping, Talking, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Something is slaughtering sheep. Sounds like a simple job, right?





	Plans and Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of last chapter:  
> Molly and Cali had sex. That's pretty much it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**AbeTheDadtm**  
In the morning, Cali woke up first. She kissed Molly gently before carefully getting out of his grasp and getting dressed. Using the other bed as a table, she wrote an excited letter to Jester about the night's events. She had told Jester about her previous affair; she ought to know about this one!

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stirred dreamily at the kiss but didn’t wake, his tail drifting over to rest where Cali had been.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
When Cali finished penning and addressing her letter, she kissed Molly's forehead again, then went about gathering her things. She checked to see if her dagger was still there...yes it was.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly groaned quietly and rolled more onto his back, lifting his forearm up to cover his eyes.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
After her stuff was gathered up, she sat down by the bed and kissed Molly's hand, holding it in both of hers. "Good morning," she cooed.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He cracked open one eye to peek owlishly from beneath his arm. A slow grin spread across his face at the sight of her, and the tip of his tail waved merrily. “Good _morning_!” he rumbled, voice rusty from sleep, “I trust you slept well?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I did," she said, tail shifting softly. "No nightmares tonight, which is always good." She kissed him again, soft and sweet.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I’m glad,” he smiled fondly and returned her kiss before yawning, stretching.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You’d best get dressed. We have to go get Kiri. Don't wanna keep her waiting."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded and sat up before pressing a hand to his brow with a grimace. “ _Nnng_. It seems _water_ would be a smart idea with breakfast? I didn’t think the ale would hit me this hard.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She grabbed his clothes and handed them to him, dusting off the ones that fell on the floor.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He stepped into his pants and stood up by the bed, wiggling a bit to coax the tight fabric all the way up his legs and tail.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali sat on the bed and watched him get dressed. "Your clothes are really pretty."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled at her proudly and winked, “Thank you, my dear! I’m quite fond of them.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I can tell." Cali's tail swayed slightly, contently.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly straightened out his rough linen shirt and frowned, thumbing at a small spot where the stitching for the hem was torn. “I guess this happened last night.” He sighed and started putting it on, careful to avoid his horns. “Not that _this_ shirt’s very good, but I _just_ bought it. You wouldn’t have needle and thread, by any chance?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Must've happened in the rush to get it off. Let me see it." She reached forward with her claw.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, holding the shirt still for her, “Don’t you _dare_ be sorry, love! Last night was _well_ worth something like this!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and murmured a spell. Mending. A phantom thread repaired the hole perfectly. "There we go. All better."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly blinked and barked a short laugh of delight, “My, that _is_ useful!” His tail swayed merrily, and he gave her a soft peck on the lips. “ _Thank_ you, my dear!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With a grin, Cali kissed him back. "Thank you, Molly."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s tail wrapped around her leg as he kissed her back warmly, and he pulled away again with clear reluctance. “Mmm... time for more of that later, right? We have a bird child waiting for us!” He picked up his coat and shrugged into it quickly, leaning over to steal one more peck with a roguish wink. “Shall we have breakfast here or head out immediately?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We should head out. Have breakfast with Kiri. But first we have to get you that glass of water."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Indeed! Let me visit the washroom, and I’ll meet you downstairs.” Molly checked that his sword and belt pouch were in order, cast one last look about the room for anything forgotten, and opened the door. “See you in a moment, love!” He stroked a gentle talon over her dragon cheek before striding briskly towards the end of the hall.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and giggled then headed downstairs, settling in a table and waiting there. The tavern was mostly empty at this hour. She double checked her dagger -- yes it was still there.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
After a minute or two, Molly came down to join her, looking much relieved. “Thank you for waiting, my pet!” He rested a hand on her shoulder with a fond smile before walking over to ask the morning barkeep for water.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She waved at him with her hand, keeping her claw hidden. Her tail, hidden under the table, swayed slightly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly returned straight away with a tankard and sat down beside her, sprawling colorfully in his seat with a bright smile. “ _So_ , my dear. Any plans for hunting down this sheep killer?” He started drinking his water thirsty.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"The farmers said it comes from the caves. We'll have to go down there. Maybe while we're there I can get rid of my dagger." Part of her didn't want to let it go...but she knew she had to.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gulped a few times and nodded, “Whatever you think is best! I’m following _you_ in this, darling.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. Cali wasn't used to being the leader. She was always told what to do, where to go. It was one thing to be alone -- that was a whole scary set of unfamiliar -- but this was somehow worse. But Cali gathered herself and nodded. "That's what we'll do. We'll go into the caves. See what we find."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly leaned forward and rested a reassuring hand over hers, “Don’t worry! You’ve got this. And _I’m_ here to support you.” He flashed her a confident grin, eyes sparkling.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and kissed Molly on the cheek. Yes, she did have him. And she'd have Kiri.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly beamed proudly, his tail waving behind him with delight.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Don't forget to drink your water. You'll need it after last night." She held his hand with her claw, held it carefully, like something precious.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled wider, showing his fangs mischievously, “You probably do as well, with all that exertion.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She pecked him on the cheek and turned to the bar, asking for a glass of water.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He gave her claw a fond squeeze and drank more of his water. After finishing their drinks, Molly and Cali strolled down the street towards the butcher shop, walking hand in hand.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The snow was a little melty, but still there. She enjoyed it, enjoyed this. Cali liked walking through the town with Molly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly strolled along happily but kept an eye out, watching for anyone who stared too suspiciously or watched them a bit too long. _Especially_ if they bore a resemblance to Cali’s description of that cultist.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali didn't notice anyone familiar, though in some moments she wasn't sure and she squeezed Molly's hand tight.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He squeezed her hand back and smiled reassuringly. “I wonder what foods we can get at the butcher’s? Raw meat, I’m sure, but that won’t really do for breakfast. And dried and smoked meats are probably best saved for the road.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Maybe we can find a shop nearby?" The person that _may_ have been Aaron from the cult passed them by, and she calmed, turning to look at the shops. "Oh, there's a bakery! It's not far from the shop!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, “Perhaps they have donuts! I’m not too particular, but something tells me we should ask.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah! If they're good we can tell Jester about them. Maybe we could go there next time we all visit Kiri."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Sounds like a plan! Shall we collect Kiri first? I wouldn’t want _anyone_ feeling left out.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Of course! She should get treats too!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They wove their way to the butcher’s shop through the morning crowd, Molly sticking out like a bright, sore thumb among the mostly shorter residents of Hupperdook.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri was already hard at work outside, drawing a crowd with her slight of hand and mimicry. She was pulling in a fairly sizable crowd too, and the coppers in the hat were certainly a testament to her personality and charm.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled and watched for a while until she finished a set and the crowd applauded. “Kiri! Good morning!” he called out and waved, several people pausing to look at him with curiosity or distrust.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali waved. "Wow, Kiri. Got quite a crowd. You're a real charmer, aren't you?" She smiled and wiggled happily, not noticing the gaze of the crowd at the ostentatiously dressed tiefling and his half-hidden mate.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, I'm very sweet. Sorry folks, that's all the time I have for today! Come back soon!" She picked up the bowl with the coppers and was stunned at the three silvers that she saw. She hadn't been that good... had she?

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With a big smile, Cali clapped. "That was very good, Kiri! You clearly know your stuff." She patted the little bird on the head.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri crooned and rubbed her head against Cali's hand like a cat.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled and kept petting the bird. "This feel nice, Kiri?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes," Jester said, still rubbing herself against the hand. The claws especially felt very nice.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smirked, “Yes, scritches are _fabulous_ , aren’t they! Have you had breakfast, Kiri? We’re thinking of trying that bakery over there, but you’re the local expert.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
One one hand, she wanted hot fresh bread. On the other, she _had_ just eaten because she thought her friends would do the same. She scritched herself as she wiggled from side to side, quorking indecisively.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Is there somewhere else you recommend? Or we could come back and let you busk a bit more.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"No, no, I'm tired." She sighed dramatically as a teenager before nodding. "This way, this way! Come. I show." She knew of a nice little cafe that they could go to. But first, she popped into the shop. "Ma, I'm leaving with some friends!" "Okay Kiri, have fun, stay safe!" "Okay okay okay. Letsa go!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Lead the way, Kiri!” Molly said, resting a hand on Cali’s shoulder. “The fate of our breakfast is in your claws.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali wrapped an arm around Molly's waist and nodded. "Yep, lead the way, Kiri."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri tilted her head at the touches Cali and Molly were giving each other. It was none of her business though, and she lead them through side alleys and around construction sites to just... the tiniest cafe.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, look at this! How lovely. This place looks really nice." A stranger looked at Cali intently, but she couldn't tell if they were a cultist or if they had noticed her scales. Either way, she clung tighter to Molly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Good morning! _Lovely_ day, isn't it!" Molly called boldly to the stranger with a huge smile, giving Cali's shoulder a protective squeeze. His tail lashed side to side behind him with tension.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Go back to where you came from, hellspawn," the man said. Cali growled. " _Hey, you take that back!_ " Her draconic eye glowed as she yelled at him. The man saw her and scampered off, scared.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Hey now, love, calm down," Molly said comfortingly, watching the retreating figure with a wary eye, "I understand how you feel, but getting angry only makes things escalate! Best to stay cordial, instead, and try to defuse the situation."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"S-sorry," said Cali, calming down and hiding her face again. "I just...he shouldn't've said that!" She hated how close the dragon was to the surface sometimes.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I know, dear. I know." Molly drew her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's difficult, but I wouldn't want you getting in a fight over things like that." He looked to Kiri as well, "Same goes for you, little one. Violence should be a last resort, alright?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You're right," Cali replied. That was pretty stupid of her, nearly getting into a fight, revealing herself to someone she couldn't trust...gods, she felt like an idiot.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"It's okay, Cali." Kiri tilted her head from side to side, wondering why people were so mean to each other. It wasn't fair.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Hey, now. It's fine." Molly brushed a thumb along Cali's cheek and gave her a confident smile. "We'll keep an eye out for trouble, but let's go grab some _breakfast_! I don't know about you, but I'm positively famished!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Positively famished!" Kiri repeated, turning a corner and doing jazz hands. "Ta-daaaaaa!" There lay the cafe in an almost sleepy part of the town.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled. "Yeah. Food sounds great." She returned to clinging to Molly's waist as they headed inside.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hello and welcome!" Called a young gnome. It was a rather nice cafe, where prices were sure to be expensive. A treat for Kiri, but normal fare for two adventurers. "Please, sit wherever you like, and I will he right with you!" Kiri took a window seat, of course, where the taller tables for longer-legged individuals could sit.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali sat down and smiled at the two. "I've never been to a place this nice." She took Molly's hand and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled and squeezed her hand back before releasing it, settling his coat as he sat down across from the girls. "It certainly is lovely! I wonder what they serve here."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Since Kiri had been here before and since she had heard the spiel, she recited it in the same voice their server had- tea, water, and something they called a latte. Three different types of sandwiches, a soup of the day, and another something they called Syngornian High Tea with sweets and food and as much tea as one could drink.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly laughed cheerfully, "Well done, Kiri! I dare say you could work here if you like!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She tilted her head, fluffed her feathers and crooned softly. Her version of a blush.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You could, Kiri! You're really good! And charming, too!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Noooooo!!!" But then she giggled. Flattery worked well on her, and she fluffed her feathers even more.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, his tail tip swaying peacefully as he leaned back and rested an arm on the back of his chair, relaxed.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali watched him, happy to be there. She was mildly entranced by him. He was just so pretty!

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The gnome returned to take their order, and Molly requested one of their sandwiches and some tea.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali asked for some soup and one of those lattes, mispronouncing it.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri herself ordered tea and water and a nothing sandwich, which made the waiter laugh. She just wanted some bread, darn it!

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, eyes twinkling with mirth, and thanked the gnome. After he left, Molly asked Cali, “So what do you know about these caves we’re investigating?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Apparently that's where the thing that's been attacking the sheep lives. It's really just one cave, but no one's been down it for a long time because they think it's cursed or something."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Curses are bad," Kiri said, pouting a bit in worry.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Are there any clues about what we’re hunting? Tracks? Claw marks?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"The sheep were all bitten and clawed. They guess it's a werewolf of some kind, so we'll have to be careful."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm...” Molly’s brows furrowed thoughtfully. “From what _I_ know of werewolves, they can generally change shape at will. It’s surprising that one would stay in a cave when they could simply live in town. Has anyone _seen_ the creature?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"One person claims to have seen them, but not much before they headed back to the caves. Maybe they're a wild werewolf or something?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“If so, we should _probably_ use magic to fight them.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, try not to get too close to it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled dryly. “I _doubt_ they’ll give me much choice. I’ll do what I can to keep them off of you, but I would _really_ prefer to fight a regular wolf instead.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I agree." Cali was still learning what she could and couldn't do when it came to fighting.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Do you have any healing magic or potions?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, I have one Greater Healing potion I nicked from the merchant I told you about."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, “Good. I _dearly_ hope we won’t need it, but you’d best keep it handy. And you, little one,” he says to Kiri, “should keep out of the fight _entirely_! Fighting a werewolf is serious, and we wouldn’t want _you_ to go the way of those sheep!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah! This is really dangerous. We don't have the rest of the Mighty Nein to work with, and it'll be much harder to protect you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded with a serious expression, his tail waving nervously.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri thought about it and then pulled a dagger from her belt. "This means we are friends," she said as Caleb. "Und I can do magic." A shrug, another voice. "S'not much, but better than nothin'."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Kiri, it might be really dangerous. It's really nice that you want to come with us, but we might not be able to protect you. You could get hurt. None of us want that."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Healing magic!" She insisted as Molly before switching to Jester. "You stay here in hiding." But she was also pointing at herself.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded. “Alright. But you have to _promise_ us you’ll keep clear!” He looked to Cali again, “How long will it take us to reach the cave?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It’s just beyond the farms near here. So not long."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Excellent! We _might_ need to carry supplies with us, depending on our plan. Most of all, we _don’t_. Want. To get. Bitten!” He said, tapping the table with a talon for emphasis. “If we _are_ facing a werewolf, we need to lock them down, incapacitate them, or otherwise make ourselves harder to hit.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded in agreement. "Maybe I could make them levitate? Keep them in the air?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smacked the table with delight, “Wonderful! That’s _great_!” He smiled brightly, “Can you also hurt them while they’re up there?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, I can. I've got Fireball, that's pretty nasty."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Good. Because _I_ won’t be able to do much more than just get in its way. My sword isn’t magic, as far as I can tell, and it’s _definitely_ not silvered. I don’t know how much coin you have, but we should buy whatever helpful items we can afford. Even a mundane shield would help me!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She handed Molly her coin purse. "Here. There's money enough for some things. I'm sure we can figure it out." There were some gold pieces in there, and some silver, but at the bottom it was all copper.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly accepted the purse and held it a moment, reverently. “ _Thank_ you, my dear. Your trust means a lot to me.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Of course," she said, shrugging. He was a friend, maybe even something more than that, so she could trust him with her money.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Solemnly, Kiri put down her own coppers and silver. It wasn't much, but surely it was better than nothing, right? Though she did clack her beak in delight when their order came for the table. Her nothing sandwich was looking _tasty._

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali thanked the waitress and took her soup, blowing on it and slowly eating it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Alright. We’ll see what we can get with this before heading out. Do you remember how much the job pays?” Molly took a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"The local farmers have offered 50 gold. I don't know if that's per person or total, but it's good money."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"It's good money," Kiri agreed through a mouthful of bread.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm.” He chewed and swallowed. “I agree, so long as none of us gets cursed. I’d rather not go feral every full moon. At least, not _unintentionally_!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali choked a little on her soup. She wiped off her mouth and smiled a bit wickedly, biting down a dirty joke.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Careful, love!” Molly smirked, looking smug.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri- poor, innocent Kiri- had no clue what they were talking about and so just tilted her head in worry.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm not saying a thing," said Cali as she drank some of the latte. It was a very good coffee drink. She liked it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly took another bite and chewed, his tail swishing with enjoyment.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri whimpered, wanting to know, to understand. But no one was saying anything! What was going on?

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali blushed a little when she realized Kiri was confused. Her eyes darted between Molly and Kiri, wandering who was gonna speak first

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It’s alright, Kiri. I think Cali just tried to eat and speak at the same time. You need to be careful about that, okay?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Okay," she said through another beakful of bread.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Kiri! Chew and swallow before you speak." Cali sat up. She, unlike _some_ little bird, was being _polite_.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She swallowed and laughed. She had been teasing Molly about it last night, and now she was at the other end of it!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali laughed as well. Kiri had a good laugh, and it was awfully contagious. She even tucked her hair behind her left ear, showing off more of her face.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned and ate more of his sandwich, tail swishing and eyes sparkling merrily.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
In between sips of soup and coffee, Cali was perfectly content to just...watch Molly. He was so entrancing it was ridiculous. She'd never felt this way before....this feeling was so strange and so new.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gave Cali a warm smile before gazing out the window, sipping his tea casually in the sunlight.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali blushed and went back to eating. "Staring is rude," said Serissa's voice from the back of her mind. But she couldn't help but stare. He was just so pretty.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly finished his sandwich and brought his tea to his lips, glancing back at Cali over his cup and giving her a playful wink.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With a giggle, Cali finished her soup and turned towards her late, drinking it up. The foam left a little mustache on her lip that she didn't notice.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Here, let me get that for you!” Molly said innocently and leaned across the table, reaching out and gently wiping the foam from her lip with his thumb.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She smiled and lightly kissed his thumb as he cleaned her up. "Thank you," she said gently.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri giggled and sipped on her tea, the "sandwich" long gone. She saw the foam mustache and thought it hilarious.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Of course! Happy to help.” Molly grinned and drew back, bringing his thumb to his own lips and giving it a lick. “Mmm! Tasty! I’ll have get myself some more of that next time!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's really good," said Cali, who was still a bit blushy after that.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled at that and purred, "It _certainly_ is!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The waitress came over with the bill. Cali said, "Oh, Molly, you still have my purse! Can you give her the money she needs, please?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Certainly!" Molly retrieved the five silver and paid the waitress.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali took back her coin purse, returning it to its proper place on her belt.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well, then!" he clapped his hands together, "I believe it's time for us to go shopping!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Shopping!" Kiri loved to go shopping, seeing what everyone had and looking over it. She particularly liked ribbon shopping.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali helped Kiri down and walked hand and hand with her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly strode along confidently beside them, his eyes skimming the crowd as they went. "I think we should try for magical items first. There might not be anything we can afford, but it's worth a shot."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They spent most of the morning shopping around, but even the simplest magical item was well beyond their budget. Eventually, they were able to convince an armor smith to sell them a battered but serviceable shield for eight gold, leaving Cali with only one silver and thirty copper in her purse.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm sure the farmers will pay well when we get that wolf for them," said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“We had better get started, then!” Molly’s cheerful smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “The sooner we return triumphant, the sooner we can have another fine meal. Lead the way, madam!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali lead the way to the cave, passing by a farmer who was watching his sheep. He nodded at them as they entered the cave. Cali lit a torch and led the way down the cave. They tried to move sneakily down. Cali was very quiet as they approached cavernous passage.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Here, let me go first,” Molly whispered. He knelt on one knee in front of Kiri and placed his hands on her shoulders, “And _you_ , Kiri. Need to stay back! Keep hidden unless you see us fall, alright?” He ruffled Kiri’s head feathers fondly and stood up, stepping past Cali with a reassuring hand on her back. He then gestured for her to stay put and bent over, inspecting the ground.

After a solid minute of looking around, Molly straightened up, tail flicking nervously, and returned to them. “The floor is too rocky here for tracks,” he said quietly, “but I’m _also_ not finding anything like scattered bones or droppings to indicate a wild predator. The werewolf theory is looking more and more likely.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. We'll have to be careful. Don't want to get bit." She reached out to Molly to pat and kiss his cheek one last time before the fight.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled back, nervously. “Is there any chance that dagger of yours is magic? I think we need any help we can get at this point.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's not magic, but it's silvered. That should be helpful."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s eyes shot open, “Yes! _Definitely_! Would you mind if I borrow it?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Hesitantly, Cali handed it over to Molly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He accepted the dagger, placing his hand over hers. “ _Thank_ you...” he said earnestly. Molly then combed his hand through Cali’s hair and bent her head down to give her forehead a lingering kiss. When he stepped back, he stared deeply into her eyes and looked like he might say something, but then he just nodded and turned to step deeper into the cave.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali leaned into all the touches, wanting more but not asking for it. She sent a quick prayer to Bahamut and followed him down.


End file.
